


Well then

by Scarletbat



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Let me know if I should continue.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: What if instead of meeting Martian Manhunter M'gann met Batman and RobinAn au that nobody wants





	

M'gann was scared her planet was doomed for destruction and her family was fighting against each other. 

 

“Mom Dad what's going on!" A tiny M'gann M'orzz asked shaking as another explosion was heard outside of her home. 

 

“Shhh do not worry child you will not be harmed I promise." Her mother said and M'gann looked up at her eyes watering. But mom Dad is missing and everyone else has been taken." She whispered and suddenly she felt her tiny body be lifted off the ground. 

 

I promise that you Will not be hurt child I will make sure of that." Her mother vowed and she rushed M'gann to the study. 

 

In summary, it wasn't really a study but a secret room that all Martians had in their homes in case they needed to flee. It held two escape pods and a large window that would be used as a exit. 

 

“Mommy what's going on why are we in here?" M'gann asked and her mother smiled painfully. 

 

“You will be visiting your uncle J'onn on earth a nearby planet that he has made a home of and it will become yours too." Her mother said cupping her light green face.

 

“But mom I don't wanna visit uncle J’onn I wanna stay with you!” M’gann said eyes watering again as her mother shut the door to the pod.

 

Ma mom no please I don't wanna go no!” It was too late M’gann was being blasted out into space as her planet burned and she knew that J’onn J'onzz was the only family she had left.

 

Cobblepot park Gotham city, New Jersey 12:09 A.M November 5th

* * *

 

A 10 year old Dick Grayson stalked through the shadows doing his best to not alert the thugs below of his presence. 

 

Batman flipper face’s goons are on the move how should I proceed?” Dick asked still trying to get used to the unfamiliar words. 

 

_ “ watch them but do not engage I'm on the way Dick and remember do not engage.”  _ Bruce said and Dick groaned

 

“I'm never gonna get any action tonight.” the boy wonder said when a streak of light when soaring through the sky but it was no shooting star.

 

“Or maybe I will,” Dick said before grappling towards the area where the streak likely hit.

* * *

 

M’gann was scared as her ship continued to fall down towards the earth at top speed and she couldn't stop it she was trying to contact another ship any ship

 

Hello I am M’Gann m'orzz from the planet mars I am crashing towards planet earth my ship is in bad condition help!” The girl cried but it was useless the radio was more than likely dead and there were probably no ships in orbit. M’gann prepared for death. 

 

Dick was still hunting down the not so shooting shooting star. 

“ _ Robin report now! _ ” He'd been ignoring Bruce every time he'd contact him and knew he would be in trouble later but right now he wanted to investigate.

 

The pod thankfully landed in an abandoned ice rink that closed back in the 80’s. It was easily visible bright red with lights flashing so Dick didn't bother cutting on his flashlight and grapples to the ship to examine.

 

“Woah!” Dick shouted as a little girl no older than him crawled out of the ship. She looked at him with wide hazel doe eyes and red hair.

 

“Hey I’m not gonna hurt you I'm Robin!” Dick called jumping down and landing in front of her.

 

“Who are you?” the girl squeaked and Dick stepped towards her careful not to spook her. 

 

“I’m Robin the boy wonder I help Batman protect Gotham city do you know who batman is?” Dick asked and the girl nodded.

 

“From radio transmissions sent from earth,” the girl said this time shooting towards him.

 

“Well do you have a name?” Dick asked and the girl nodded.

 

“Yeah M’gann M’orzz I-I'm from mars,” M’gann said fiddling with her fingers shyly and Dick smiled.

 

“Hey no need to be scared I'm gonna help you Megan,” Dick said and the girl looked up at him.

 

“Megan?” she looked confused it amused Dick. 

 

“Your name sounds like Megan Morse so that's what I'll call you do you like it?” Dick asked and Megan nodded her head.

 

“ _ Robin!  _ “ he'd forgotten about Bruce. 

 

“Yes Batman?” Dick asked innocently and he heard Batman grunt.

 

“ _ Where are you! We have a case to close!”  _ Bruce growled and Dick could tell he was angry.

 

“Something came up meet  at the old hunnigan ice rink near Gotham child care clinic,” Dick said before clicking his comm off.

 

‘holy moly I just hung up on Batman!

 

Bruce was there in 5 minutes and he was not happy.

 

“Robin what was so important-” Bruce froze at the sight of M’gann. 

 

“Report  **now** ,” Bruce commanded crossing his arms. 

 

“This is M’gann M’orzz or Megan Morse she's from mars,” Dick said pointing to the ship and Bruce raised an eyebrow.

 

“Mars? Robin you should have called for Superman or Wonder Woman this is a league level situation,” Batman said and Dick bit his lip

 

“But why both supes and WW are off world and she's no threat and she's really nice B. Please don't arrest her,” Dick pleaded and Bruce couldn't say no.

 

“Fine she can stay with us but one thing goes wrong and i'm sending her to the JLA,” Bruce said and the two kids smiled as Bruce called the batwing.

 

‘ _ I have a family! _ ’ was what M’gann thought as the plane took flight.  

  
  
  
  



End file.
